Talk:Robin
Other Robin Wasn't there a brief and unpopular Robin who was a blonde haired girl? Jros83 19:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I don't mean Spoiler... I'm talking quite a while ago, had a ridiculous boy's haircut and funky green glasses of some type, I think... Anyone? :Are you talking about Carrie Kelley from Dark Knight Returns? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New Earth vs. Prime Earth Isn't it a little misleading that this page is divided for the New Earth and Prime Earth Robins (both Damian) but they both go to the same page? Shouldn't it just be the old set up, then? On a side note, I think Richard Grayson (Earth 3) needs to be added. I'd do it myself, but it's locked. Thanks. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I brought up the Damian thing a while ago, and nobody seemed to think it was a big deal. I'm not sure how to resolve it anyway. As far as the Richard Grayson thing goes - I'll unprotect it for an hour (that should be enough for you, right?). It's only protected because some doofs just couldn't stop making bad edits on the major disambig pages. - Hatebunny (talk) 00:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for the help, Rab. I'll get to it right away. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:47, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Red Linked Robins on the Page. So I was looking through the page and I noticed that several articles that are linked on here , mainly Elseworlds versions are red links. Would it be fine if I made pages for all of them with no articles? I was just gonna go ahead and do it but I thought it'd probably be smarter to ask first. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Only if you've read those Elseworlds. Being Elseworlds, you can never make assumptions. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I've read a few of them but I have every Batman Elseworlds comic on my computer so reading all of the ones pertaining to this certain task should be no problem. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Remove Bird Dark Please remove Bird Dark and replace it with Darkbird (legend of dead earth)--Capam (talk) 03:45, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Why is this page locked? Captainjackster (talk) 21:42, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :To quote myself a few pages up: "It's only protected because some doofs just couldn't stop making bad edits on the major disambig pages." Mostly because the disambigs are important pages, and people who don't understand how to use them or have weird ideas about who or what belongs on them go nuts on them and we have to do cleanup constantly. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Teenage or child Where it says 'a teenage vigilante' should be changed to something like 'teenage or pre-teen vigilante', since Dick Grayson was originally conceived of as a very young boy (once heard 8 as the figure) and Damian's ten. Meganerd18 (talk) 09:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Add Earth 6's Robin Please add Earth 6's Robin (Just Imagine). Thanks.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 03:29, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Dick Grayson Should a version of Dick Grayson be at the top (New Earth or Earth-One) considering he was Dick Grayson the longest by several decades with Damian Wayne on the Prime Earth side. I use this reasoning because Alan Scott is the main Green Lantern on the New Earth side of Green Lantern because he was Green Lantern for the longest.Schroeswald (talk) 14:06, August 8, 2017 (UTC)